


Romance and Reminiscence

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Holmes has a good reason to remember an old case.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, prompt 4.2 of the fourth prompt onWatson's Woes. This time the prompts are taken from some of the cases which Dr Watson mentions in the Conan Doyle stories, but never elaborates on.  § The Bogus Laundry Affair  § The Dreadful Business of the Abernetty Family (the depth the parsley had sunk in the butter)  § The Case of Vamberry the Wine Merchant  § The Bishopsgate Jewel Case  § The Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra.





	Romance and Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for "The Case of Vamberry the Wine Merchant", but also because I like the idea of the setting. Yeah, I'm an old romantic.

Holmes poured the wine with a flourish before sitting at the romantically set table. Watson inhaled, sighing, “Ohh… doesn’t this smell divine.”

“As it should taste,” Holmes said, charging his own glass. “Here’s to our twenty-fifth anniversary. May our adventures continue for many years more.”

Smiling broadly, Watson lifted his glass, voice gone husky with emotion. “I couldn’t ask for better.” He made a low sound at the uniquely delicious flavour of the rich, nearly-black wine.

“I’ve three more bottles hoarded.” Chuckling, Holmes raised his glass again, “To Vamberry the wine merchant. One of the finest payments I’ve ever received.”


End file.
